poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairytale Creature invasion/Lord Farquaad
This is how Fairytale Creature invasion and Lord Farquaad goes in The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventures of Shrek. we see Shrek making dinner makes sure everything is ready as Donkey and the Recruits watch is impressed head to the front door and settle down to sleep is about to eat another piece of the slug when he hears a clattering noise Shrek: and gets up I thought I told you all to stay outside! looks in through the window Donkey: We are outside. hears the clattering noise again sees a mouse shadow on the wall recruits look in Whirl: Shrek, what was that noise? investigates under the table as another mouse shadow passes behind him Hoist: Okay, it's clear that shadow was mouse shaped. hears something on the table and sees three mice wearing sunglasses and carrying walking sticks on the table Mouse 1: Well, gents, it's a far cry from the farm but what choice do we have? of them trips over a spoon Mouse 2: Well, it's not home. But it'll do just fine. of them bounces on the slug Mouse 3: What a lovely bed. grabs him Shrek: Gotcha! mouse gets on his shoulder and spots his ear Mouse 3: sniffs I've found some cheese! bites Shrek's ear Shrek: Ow! Mouse 3: Bleuh! Awful stuff! jumps off Shrek's shoulder onto a spoon, launching a brown liquid into Shrek's face Mouse 2: Was that you, Gordo? Mouse 3: How did you know? Wedge: Knock it off! the mice Now how'd you get in here? glass domed bed is pushed into him from behind Wedge: Hey! sees the Seven Dwarves Whirl: Aww, look at them. They're so cute. Wedge: Oh, no, no, no. Dead broad off the table. Dwarf: Where are we supposed to put her? The bed’s taken. Shrek: Huh? goes to the bedroom. Indeed, the bed is being slept in by the Big Bad Wolf Big Bad Wolf: What? takes him to the door Shrek: I live in a swamp. I put up signs. I'm a terrifying ogre! What do I have to do to get a little privacy? Medix: Uh, Shrek? You might wanna see this. Shrek: See what? looks and sees what Medix is talking about are millions of Fairytale Creatures taking camp in Shrek's swamp Recruits are confused and at the same time excited noise is silenced by Hoist honking his horn Hoist: Hey, excuse me, but why are you all here? Donkey: Hey, don't look at me. I didn't invite them. Pinocchio: Gee, no one invited us! Wedge: What?! Pinocchio: We were forced to come here! Medix: And just who was it that forced you to take residence here? One of the Little Pigs: Lord Farquaad. He huffed and he puffed and he... signed an eviction notice. Wedge: sighs Alright. Hoist: Who knows where this... Farquaad guy is? silence Donkey: Oh, I do. I know where he is! Wedge: Anyone other than the annoying talking donkey? the other fairytale creatures chatter and point fingers Hoist: Anyone at all? Donkey: Oh! Oh, pick me! Oh! I know! I know! Me, me! Medix: Anyone? Wedge: Okay, fine. Hotshot: I got this, Wedge. his throat Attention, all... fairytale things! Do not get comfortable! Your welcome is officially worn out! In fact, we and Shrek are gonna see this guy Farquaad right now and get you all outta here and back where you came from! silence then the fairytale creatures cheer birds put a cape on Hotshot Wedge: to Donkey And you... You're coming with us! Donkey: All right, that’s what I like to hear, man. Shrek and Donkey, two stalwart friends, off on a whirlwind big-city adventure along with five robot kids. I love it! ♪ On the road again. ♪ Sing it with me, guys. ♪ I can’t wait to get on the road again. ♪ Wedge: Donkey's flower crown What did we say about singing? Donkey: